A Sky Full Of Stars
by heathersinclair1
Summary: Severus hears a beautiful voice singing in the corridors whilst walking to the Great Hall one night for dinner. He is shocked to discover that the owner is Creedence Whitlock, a new sixth year Gryffindor. Will the girl steal his heart with her song? Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

_**Ebony robes flowed behind their wearer as he walked gracefully down the corridors of Hogwarts.**_

 _ **Just then, Severus heard something so beautiful it made him turn toward the sound.**_

 _ **It seemed to be coming from farther down the corridor.**_

 _ **It was the soprano voice of a girl singing. Most likely, a student.**_

 _ **Severus scowled.**_

 _ **He listened closely to follow the song and find the singer.**_

 _ **The Potions Master wished to give her detention for disturbing the silence he revelled in.**_

 _ **The harmony moved toward the Great Hall.**_

 _ **Severus sped up, rounding a corner. It was me, a sixth year Gryffindor who just started at the school.**_

 _ **My long blond curls fell behind my back, which was turned to him as I walked toward the dining hall for dinner.**_

 _ **He took a deep breath before speaking. "Miss Whitlock."**_

 _ **The singing stopped and then I turned to see the potioneer towering over me.**_

 _ **My turquoise eyes looked up at Severus in surprise. I didn't say a word.**_

 _ **We stared at each other until Severus broke the silence.**_

 _ **He sighed. "Miss Whitlock, please keep your voice down."**_

 _ **With that, the raven haired man swept elegantly into the Great Hall, leaving me confused.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_The next day,_**

 ** _Severus was looking through his storage room when a potion caught his eye. It was green and seemed to move within the container._**

 ** _He was expecting Sprout to send a student with some ingredients for Babbling Beverage._**

 ** _Severus read the label. "Developing Solution?"_**

 ** _Rolling his eyes, he unscrewed the lid and took a sharp inhale of the green potion._**

 ** _The slim wisps of green mist flowing from the surface of the liquid streamed quickly into his nostrils through his hooked nose and into his lungs._**

 ** _Severus coughed deeply and violently for a moment, a curled fist on his lips._**

 ** _Suddenly, there was a knock at the door._**

 ** _"Enter!" Severus managed as he finally recovered._**

 ** _The door was opened and I looked in._**

 ** _"I have brought your ingredients from Professor Sprout, sir."_**

 ** _Severus coughed deeply, clearing his lungs. "That will be all, Miss Whitlock."_**

 ** _I placed them on his desk and nodded._**

 ** _He looked at me and sighed. "That was you I heard singing yesterday. I should have assigned you detention."_**

 ** _"Yes-" I started. "I mean, no-"_**

 ** _"You are in that repulsive choir, no doubt." Snape sneered._**

 ** _"That was you I heard coughing just now." I snapped back._**

 ** _Severus fixed a dark glare on me, closing the gap between us. "Still seeking detention, I see."_**

 ** _"Are you okay?" I asked kindly._**

 ** _Shock crossed his face for a moment and disappeared almost as soon as it was there._**

 ** _He sighed. "Yes, Miss Whitlock. I am fine. Although...it is none of your concern."_**

 ** _"I was only being considerate." I retorted back._**

 ** _The potioneer frowned deeply at me. "My apologies, Miss Whitlock. However, if you must know...someone incorrectly labeled a potion in my storage room. I checked the smell and it was quite horrid. I suppose I accidentally inhaled the fumes."_**

 ** _I turned to leave but Severus grabbed my hand softly before I could move._**

 ** _"You would not know anything about the incorrectly labeled potions, would you?"_**

 ** _His black eyes bored into me as if I were nothing._**

 ** _"No, sir. I don't. I'm sorry."_**

 ** _Severus sighed dramatically, letting my hand go. "Very well, Miss Whitlock. You may go now."_**

 ** _I practically made a beeline for the door._**

 ** _Severus coughed. "One more thing!"_**

 ** _I whirled around._**

 ** _"You have a beautiful_** _**voice..."**_ ** _Severus paused, watching me in the doorway. "Just keep it down in the halls."_**

 ** _I frowned at him. "Why would you say that, sir?"_**

 ** _He sighed deeply. "It is true, is it not?"_**

 ** _"I have to go, professor. Sprout is waiting."_**

 ** _"Thank you for the ingredients, Miss Whitlock." Severus nodded curtly, returning to his desk._**

 ** _I sprinted back toward the Herbology classroom._**


End file.
